Teleport Block
|spellbook = Normal |type = Combat |element = N/A |damage = N/A |exp = 80 |anim = Teleport Block.gif |animresize = 250 }} Teleport Block is a spell in RuneScape that requires a Magic level of 85 and can only be cast on another player in the Wilderness, or whilst playing PvP minigames. If successful, it will prevent that player from using almost all forms of teleportation (both through spellbooks and through enchanted items) for 5 minutes. If a player has the Protect from Magic prayer or the Deflect Magic curse active while someone is casting Teleport Block on them, the teleblock time is reduced by half. The spell is very dangerous and is commonly used in the low-medium wilderness range, as there are no items that can teleport the player at level 30+ wilderness. It is also used to block players from escaping at the members wilderness teleport lever in the deep wilderness. The animation for teleblock is very small, spins quickly, and is dark purple so it is hard to see it in many places. Therefore, many players do not realise they have been teleblocked, until they attempt to teleport. The spell was temporarily replaced on 10 December 2007 by Bounty Locate, at which time revenants took on the ability to teleblock. The Teleport Block has been reinstituted for players with the release of PvP worlds as of 15 October 2008. If the spell teleblock is cast by another player, the player will be unable to teleport by any means, such as a Ring of life or Amulet of glory. Revenants were able to cast Teleport Blocks on players during the time they were released to the Wilderness. However, this could be blocked by using a Forinthry bracelet. This no longer exists after the Free Trade and Wilderness update. Players can no longer enter the Abyss through the Zamorak Mage north of Edgeville when teleblocked, as of 3 August 2015. http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/l=0/sl=0/forums.ws?15,16,977,65660732 There are some instances when the Teleport Block spell does not stop the player from teleporting: *A player who uses the shield ability Resonance will stop the teleblock from landing, however it must be the first ability to hit the player after activating resonance. *A player can still enter all Runecrafting altars when teleblocked. The spell cannot be cast upon NPCs. If a player attempts to cast Teleblock on an NPC, the player will simply approach the NPC and receive the message "Nothing interesting happens." in their chatbox. Remember, you cannot use Ancient Magicks or Lunar Spells if you are using standard spells. Cost Trivia *If a player is Teleblocked and goes into Ghorrock or the Daemonheim peninsula (you do not need to enter a dungeon; other areas not tested) and tries to teleport, it will be successful because those areas are not in the wilderness and they will no longer be affected by that Teleport block. * As of 27 January 2009, the Teleport Block spell is available to non-members, making it the highest level spell available in the free game. * If a player has been targeted by a Teleport Block, but they manage to teleport before the spell hits them, the spell will follow them to their destination. * The only NPCs able to cast Teleport Blocks were Revenants. This is no longer true. * Teleport Block is the only spell which uses Death Runes in free-to-play worlds, ever since the Evolution of Combat update. es:Tele-block